


can't you see that she's danger

by mugen



Series: SportsFest 2018 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, F/F, Implied Murder, Implied/Referenced Character Death of an Original Character, Non-Explicit Sexual Content, Non-Graphic Violence, Sportsfest 2018, murder lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugen/pseuds/mugen
Summary: Sometimes Saeko brings her to places it’s easy to never come back from, bars tucked away in alleyways, with cheap sake and imported liquor and songs that haven’t been on the top charts for years playing in the background.(written for SportsFest 2018 Bonus Round 3: Superlatives for the following prompt: Most Likely to Kill a Man Because They Can: Tanaka Saeko)





	can't you see that she's danger

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I’m doing with this ship tbh but I always wanted to write them, they’re one of my favorite rarepairs!

Saeko is not her bodyguard, but sometimes Alisa wishes she were. She doesn’t particularly like sneaking around, but for someone whose family’s influence runs deep she is barely allowed to leave the family estate unsupervised. Sleeping with the enemy is not quite cutting it: their groups are more like strained allies rather than anything, not that any of that would matter if Alisa’s family caught wind of her fooling around with a low-rank member of another group.

The night they meet they hook up in a rarely used bathroom of the club they were in, with Alisa sitting on the cold marble of the bathroom sink as Saeko licks into her mouth and hikes up her skirt to slip a hand into her panties. Saeko is an enigma Alisa can’t help but gravitate towards. She’s never thought of herself as a person who can get addicted to anything, but being in the same room as Saeko makes her head spin and the urge to be next to her, stay by her side and touch her even in the most innocent way is overwhelming. It feels wrong and right in all the same ways.

Sometimes Saeko brings her to places it’s easy to never come back from, bars tucked away in alleyways, with cheap sake and imported liquor and songs that haven’t been on the top charts for years playing in the background. Nights like this they sit at the bar, knees touching, drinking whatever comes from an unopened bottle, helmets next to them on a barstool and a handgun heavy in the pocket of Alisa’s jacket. Drunk strangers often hit on them both, but Alisa is too busy taking in Saeko’s grin and amusement dancing in her eyes or relishing in the touch when she laces their fingers together under the table.

She hates it when people call her “Princess”, but it’s different when it’s an endearment whispered into her ear when there’s a hand tangled in her hair, when it’s whispered against her skin followed by feather-like touches, it’s different when it’s said with a smirk after an offer to ride on Saeko’s bike. It’s different when it’s one of their “midnight dates”, when they take Saeko’s car instead of the bike and drive to places Alisa hasn’t even known existed, and they come back a life lighter.

Tanaka Saeko is always gorgeous, but she looks mesmerizing under the dim streetlights with a few drops of blood splattered on her cheeks. Times like this Alisa quietly leans down and captures her lips in a kiss, and wipes the blood away with hasty fingertips.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/mahoushounem)!


End file.
